


Things Changed

by NatashaRS



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Enemies to Lovers, Ficlet, Hate to Love, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, assholes being assholes, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux hate each other. Except that they don't, as is shown when Hux is almost killed.</p><p>In other words, Kylo goes from almost ripping Hux's throat out to trying to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr ask:
> 
> Hux & Kylo deny any and all kinds of feelings. Then someone attempts to assassinate Hux and almost manages it, and Kylo becomes the most clingy and overprotective thing in the galaxy. Hux acts annoyed, but secretly basks in the attention.
> 
> Post is here: http://nat-fic.tumblr.com/post/141972714231/hux-kylo-deny-any-and-all-kinds-of-feelings

“You’d fare better convincing a sarlac to never eat flesh again.,” General Hux growled.

 

Kylo Ren pushed a finger into the ginger’s chest, causing the members of the bridge to collectively hold their breath. “I’d bite my tongue if I were you,  _ General.” _ The last word slid slowly off of his tongue, somehow managing to hide a cold warning in three simple syllables. “You know that I’m right, and you’d do best to not let your ego get in the way.”

 

The general huffed but maintained his glare towards Ren’s mask, piercing the protective metal with his eyes. “We’ll see what the Supreme Leader has to say about this.”

 

“Fine.,” the Knight replied, turning around leaving the bridge, his heavy steps the only sound audible in the entire chamber.

 

~ * ~

 

“He was right.”

 

“He was right.,” Phasma echoed as the lift came to a stop.

 

The general tugged at his glove absent-mindedly. “Blast. That bastard had to be right.”

 

“Who was right about what?,” a figure in dark robes questioned from just outside the lift’s door frame.

 

“General. Master Ren.,” Phasma bowed her head slightly at each of them as she walked forward and away from their tense situation.   
  


“Ren.,” Hux gritted through his teeth.

 

“General.”

 

For a moment, the two did nothing but stare at each other, both unwilling to make the first statement and relinquish their control. The air was static and heavy, causing even the stormtroopers all the way at the far end of the hall to change their course. They were like two predators hunting each other, equally matched in the ways of savagery and war.

 

The end of Kylo’s long robes swung through the air as he turned to his left to continue his journey. “I don’t understand why the man you have...feelings...for having more wit than yourself upsets you so greatly. In fact, it should reaffirm your good taste in men.”

 

Hux furrowed his red eyebrows and followed the Knight. “Wait just a minute, Ren. You seem to misunderstand the situation - the only feelings I have for you are contempt and hatred, you impudent fool.”

 

The Knight turned around abruptly, causing the general to walk right into him. He placed his hand underneath the ginger’s jaw and rubbed the other man’s pale skin with his thumb, for once doing something quite delicately. 

 

“And what of that night?,” he whispered.

 

“That night...,” he held his breath for a moment. “That night was nothing.” 

 

Roughly brushing the other man’s hand off of his face and pushing him aside, Hux stepped forward and away from Ren. “The elixirs of the galaxy have dilluded your memories, Ren. See to it that it does not happen again.”

 

~ * ~

 

Brendol Hux walked from his ship down the cold grey pathway leading to the deserted Imperial base they'd discovered several cycles prior. The air tasted like death with a hint of dust; certainly not his favorite flavor. One moment he was walking, and the next on the ground with warm arms wrapped around his waist. Before he could react and tell the idiot knight to get off of him, his ears rang and his vision went blurry. The weight on his chest lifted as all around were the muffled sounds of screams and shouts. Scrambling to his feet, an invisible force shoved him back down and held him in place. There was a red flash, the sound of ancient technology firing up, and then the air hummed with electricity. 

 

~*~

 

“Are you okay?,” a modulated voice said from behind him.

 

“I'm fine, get out of my medbay.”

 

The other man didn't respond, but he didn't move either, so they sat there quietly.

 

The general looked down as his arm which was wrapped in bandages. He had been so startled by Ren’s actions that he hadn't realized the injury which had befallen him.

 

“Lousy shots.,” he muttered to himself.

 

“How long are you going to stand there?,” he said more loudly, still not turning around.

 

There was no response. Curious, Hux glanced over his shoulder to find that Kylo had actually left the room without him noticing. The ginger huffed at his realization. Tired and fighting to ignore a headache, he snatched his greatcoat and threw it over his shoulder before leaving the room. 

 

“The medical staff can chew my ass out later.,” he thought.

 

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks.

 

“What are you doing Ren?”

 

“Nothing.,” the other man replied with a slight jump, dropping his hand quickly.

 

The lieutenant that had been pressed against the wall and held several inches above the ground by a mysterious, invisible force fell with a “thunk” and began clutching at his throat and breathing heavily.

 

“Lord Ren and I were just having a conversation, sir. I'll be on my way.,” he scurried off.

 

Hux glared at the Knight. “What were you doing to Lieutenant Mitaka?”

 

“He was acting suspicious.”

 

“Suspicious how?”

 

“He tried to get into your room.”

 

The general rubbed his temples and sighed, “To give me the reports I asked for, no doubt.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Hux heard the rustle of robes and looked up to see Kylo removing his helmet. It was only when the Knight tilted his head slightly that the general realized that he was staring.

 

“Are you okay...,” the raven-haired man stepped forward slowly, stopping only inches away from the ginger, “General?”

 

“I’m alright. Thanks to you.,” Hux stared into the Knights deep, dark eyes.

 

“I’ll always keep you safe.,” Kylo kissed him, and Hux noticed that he smelled of rich soil and pine trees.

 

~*~

 

Bonus:

 

“You mean nothing to me.,” the naked ginger told the man who was wrapped around his torso.

 

“I know.”

 

“This means nothing. That night meant nothing.”

 

“Mhm. Nothing.”

 

“Good.”

 

...

 

“Do you feel safe, my General?”

 

“I do Ren. Indeed I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This needs to be so much longer. Maybe one day :)


End file.
